Everyone deserves to be happy [3]
by Me1
Summary: The party is cut short...(note: i didn't bother to rate my stories!)


Hello!Glad you all liked my last two stories. Guess what? Romance appears! Yay! Oh, and Goku has a smart moment!

Everyone deserves to be happy [pt3] 

Bulma sat in the kitchen talking about the party with her mother. Vegeta was sparring with Goku. It seemed like all he did now that the gravity chamber was out of commission was watch tv, spar with Goku, eat and bother her. She didn't mind, and she liked to think that he had actually liked it when she had kissed him. "Bulma, honey, do you think you could get Vegeta to wear the pants and shirt I got him? All he wears are those training outfits, and this is a formal thing. I don't want him to be emarrassed. He'll look so _cute_! Don't you think so dear?" Mrs. Briefs said. She held up the outfit she had bought, then stuffed it back into the bag. "He'll look great, mom. How did you know what size to get? It's not like anything he wears has any measurements on it" Bulma said. She took the bag from her mother and placed it on the floor by her feet. "Oh no! I just thought of something! I got him clothes, but he doesn't have and nice shoes to wear! Bulma honey, you tell him he has those new clothes, while I go get him some shoes. The poor man! I never realized..." Mrs. Briefs' comments were lost as she walked away from her daughter. Bulma decided to wait for Vegeta in the kitchen, because that was usually the first place he went after training with Goku. She got up after a few minutes and went to her lab. The saijin food capsules were finished and she wanted to try them out on Vegeta when he came home. She smiled to herself as she pictured the prince having to admit that she had been able to make good food. On her way into her lab, she wondered if he knew how funny he was sometimes. 

As Vegeta flew back to the Briefs' after training with Goku (I know he calls him something else, but this is my story), he thought about Bulma. He had been confused by her kindness to him. He was also pretty pissed at her for not fixing the gravity chamber right away, but he knew if he pressed her about it, she might refuse to do anything about it at all. He sighed. She had been in his head since the day she had kissed him on the forehead. Sometimes he would tell himself that he was going a little mental from being on this sissy planet so long, but when he was around her, he didn't know what to think. _Oh well. At least she hasn't been able to bug me while I train_ he thought. He gritted his teeth as he thought about Goku's ability to SSJ. He knew he was getting closer, but he couldn't afford another screw up like blowing up the gravity chamber. He had to straighten out his head before he tried anything like that again. 

Bulma had just gotten the food on the table when Vegeta walked in. He looked at the food, then her, then back at the food. "Did you do this? Since when could _you_ make saijin food?" he blurted out. "Yes, I did it, but don't worry, I didn't cook it. Since you say my food is so bad, I decided to make some food capsules with saijin recipies" Bulma said. The phone rang and she went to get it.

"Oh hi mom...yes he's home...no I didn't tell him...hmm?...okay. Well, see you later. Bye" she said and hung up the phone. 

"Tell me what? Out with it woman. What are you supposed to tell me?" Vegeta said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Don't be so rude. Mom bought you some clothes to wear at the party since all you have are those raggedblue things. Here" she said. Bulma shoved the bag into Vegeta's arms and looked at him expectantly. "New clothes? I don't need new clothes. And don't look at me like that. I'm not wearing them. The Prince of Saijins doesn't need weak human females to look after him" he said. He threw the bag on the floor and sat down at the table. After an apprehensive look at the food, he tried some. It was pretty good, so he started stuffing his face in a very un-prince-like manner. Bulma picked up the bag. She decided to use his best excuse as a weapon against him. "We're not looking after you, Vegeta. We just think that a Prince shouldn't show up like a pauper. I'll put these in your room. Mom will be back later with a pair of shoes for you" Bulma said. Vegeta stared at her, unable to believe that she had just robbed him of his way out. Bulma started for the doorway, then turned back to ask him, "So, how do you like the food?" "I hate it! If I wasn't so hungry from training, I think I'd have to starve" ha said. He pushed his chair away from the table and crossed his arms. "I'm glad you like it, Vegeta. I spent forever trying to perfect it" she said and walked out the room. "Damn that baka woman! How did she know I like it? Am I that obvious with everything?" he wondered as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Later that evening, Mrs. Briefs was sitting on Vegeta's bed, trying to make him take the shoes she bought. "But Vegeta, dear, your boots don't match your outfit! Put these on. I have to go get something from the other room" she said, already in the hallway. _That human is totally insane_ he thought. Then damned himself to a thousand horrible deaths as he did as she had asked. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror every room seemed to be equipped with. The pants were black and fit him fine, but the shirt, also black, was too small. Evidently Mrs. Briefs had misjudged how muscular he really was. "Here you go, Vegeta. Give this to Bulma when you see her, okay?" Mrs. Briefs said, handing him a single red rose. "Why don't you give it to her? You'll see her before I do" he said. He tried to give it back, but Mrs. Briefs shook her head and took a step back. "You should give it to her. She'll appreciate it more. Besides, um, it's against Earth customs for me to give her this, so you can't say I asked you to do it, either. Thanks Vegeta" she said and walked out to see how Bulma was doing. 

Vegeta stood in the back yard of Capsule Corp. with the rose held loosely in his hand. He didn't know why he didn't just crush it or throw it away, so he just kept it and hoped he would figure everything out before he gave it to Bulma. That human always wanted an explanation for everything, and he didn't want to be at a disadvantage. There were tons of people all around him, someone had even invited that weak human, Yamcha. Goku spotted him and waved. Vegeta was spared a conversation with him when Chichi grabbed his hand and dragged him off to talk to one of their other friends. _I wonder why that woman has so much control over him, even though her power is so much less? Is this some strange human power? _he thought. Just then, Bulma's father stood up and started his speech about how Capsule Corp was a fine company and how much of a pleasure it was to hand it over to his daughter. As if on cue, Bulma walked out the door and over to her father. She was wearing a pale blue dress that had spaghetti straps and hugged every curve. The dress almost touched the floor, and had a slit in it all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Her hair had pearls in it to hold it off to one side. Her hair hung over her face, and spilled down her shoulders in wisps that moved with every little puff of air. Vegeta's mouth dropped open. He stared at her for a minute, then closed his mouth and glared around him to see if anyone had seen his momentary lapse of composure. When he was paying attention again, the speech was over and people were clapping. Vegeta didn't clap, and he decided to make his way over to Bulma and tell her to stop trying to make him seem like an idiot. When he spotted her, he saw that she was talking to Yamcha. 

"You look lovely, Bulma. Will you dance with me later?"

"No. Why don't you dance with your date?"

"I'm here alone. I'm sorry for what happened before."

"I know, but I don't think you're sorry for the right reasons."

"I love you, Bulma."

"I don't love you. I think I stopped loving you a long time ago, but was afraid to admit it, even to myself."

"If you don't love me, who do you love?"

"No one. At least, not like that."

For some reason, when Bulma said that, Vegeta felt a surge of pain. _Why should I feel hurt? I'm not the one that was going out with her!_ he thought. Just then, he looked down at the rose he was carrying, and thought it would be a good idea to give it to Bulma now. At least he would get it over with. Vegeta fixed a smirk on his face and walked up to them. "Good evening, Bulma. Weak human man" he nodded at Yamcha, then handed the rose to Bulma. "For you." Yamcha's eyes got so wide, they nearly fell out of his head. Bulma blushed and took the rose. "Why, thank you, Vegeta. How thoughtful. It's very nice" she said, still blushing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yamcha yelled. He couldn't believe Vegeta had the gall to just walk up and do something like that while he was trying to get back with Bulma. Vegeta had no idea that giving Bulma a rose would make Yamcha so mad. He made a mental note to thank Mrs. Briefs after this. It was fun. "I gave her a rose, what does it look like I did?" he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, making the already tight shirt pull over his muscles. It took Yamcha a minute to compute this response, and he was about to say something when Mrs. Briefs came up. "Oh, Bulma! Who gave you the rose?" she said. "Vegeta did. Isn't it lovely?" Bulma said. She held up the rose for her mother to see. "It is lovely. Vegeta, what a nice thing to do! Bulma, would you please come here with me and meet some of out other guests?" Mrs. Briefs said, dragging her daughter away. "Thank you again, Vegeta!" Bulma called over her shoulder. Yamcha turned to Vegeta and said, "Have you been messing around with her?" "You are a fool, human. What would I want with that weak female?" Vegeta said and walked off to check out the buffet table.

Bulma had just met what had to have been the millionth guest when she was finally allowed a reprieve. She sat down at a chair and looked at the rose Vegeta had given her. She noticed that in all the commotion that had been going on, the stem had gotten broken. Her heart sank at this, and she was thinking about what she could do to save it when Chichi walked over to her. "Hi Bulma. Congratulations on getting the company. Who gave you the rose?" she said, taking a seat next to her. Bulma didn't want to tell Chichi that it was Vegeta because she wasn't sure herself how she felt about him. She was beginning to think that what she had told Yamcha about not loving someone wasn't entirely true. "Oh, just some guy at the party. I've seen him around, but I don't know if he really likes me or not. Look, the stem got broken." she said. Chichi looked at the younger woman's sad face and said, "Don't worry, we'll just take off that part and use it to pin back your hair. I don't know how you can see at all. So, what does he look like?" she asked, busily arranging Bulma's hair. "Well… he's a little taller than me, very muscular and… handsome. He is quite handsome, isn't he?" Bulma said. The last part was more to herself, but Chichi thought she was still talking to her. "How would I know if he's handsome or not? I've never seen him. Well, your hair's done. It looks great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Goku. I hope he hasn't started to eat yet" Chichi said. As the vibrant woman walked away to find her husband, music started and people gathered to dance.

Vegeta stood on the edge of the mass of dancing people trying to figure out what strange human ritual was going on now. He saw Goku and Chichi in their midst, twirling and laughing. Mrs. Briefs touched his arm lightly. "Aren't you going to dance, too Vegeta?" she asked. "No, I…" he started to say, but was being dragged into the thick of it. He found himself being twirled around by Bulma's mother, then everyone seemed to switch and she spun her way off to dance with another partner. Vegeta had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to do, and considered floating out of the melee or start hitting people when he spotted Bulma dancing not far off. In the next turn, if he had this figured out, she would dance with him. He tried to copy what the othermen were doing, even Goku seemed to know what was going on. He was pretty much able to copy what everyone else was doing when the switch happened again. He caught Bulma the same way he saw Goku catch Chichi and she looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't know you could dance." she said. "Your mother insisted" he replied, pulling her close, as they started the next part of the dance. "I see. Did you know you caught me like we were married?" she asked. Vegeta nearly choked. "What?!" he exclaimed, then remembered that Goku had married that earth woman. "Yup, and now half the men that saw you do it will think I'm married to you, or going out with you seriously." Bulma said. She leaned closer to him, then she was twirled away and Chichi took her place. Vegeta caught her the way he saw the other people catch the women. She looked up at him in surprise, and said, "What are you doing here?" "I was invited. I do live here, you know." he said. This woman was a lot stronger, at least physically, than Bulma, and Chichi wasn't exactly what he'd call a formidable foe. He remembered his thought earlier that maybe women had some weird power over men, and decided to ask. "What power is it that earth women have that allows them to put fear into a man many times stronger than themselves?" Chichi looked up at him in surprise then said, "It isn't a power, it's just that on this planet, a man is supposed to be kind to his wife, lover, girlfriend or whatever. When she gets upset, he tries to make it up to her because he loves her and wants to see her happy." She couldn't say more because they had to switch partners again. After a few more turns (he did not meet Mrs. Briefs again) he found Bulma in his arms again. She smiled up at him, and leaned closer to him than she did last time. They turned round and round, neither one saying anything, just looking at each other. Vegeta noticed that the rose he had given her was stuck in her hair, and held it back to expose her face, neck and almost bare shoulders. _She's beautiful_ he thought. At first he thought someone else had spoken, then he realized that he had actually thought it. The music stopped, and the couples stepped away from each other and started clapping. It was then that he noticed he was still holding Bulma. He let her go (not without a little regret) and tried to think of something rude to say so that she'd go away and let him get himself together. She spoke first. "You're a wonderful dancer, Vegeta. I'm sorry, but I have to go to the ladies room and powder my nose." she said. As she turned away, Vegeta saw her begin to blush. He decided that the whole world had gone insane, including himself.

Yamcha had gone straight to the beverage table after the confrontation with Vegeta. He tried to think why Bulma would chose Vegeta over him, especially when he had scared the hell out of her and caused his death when she was still going out with him. He drank straight through the dance, and by that time, he was almost loaded. He was still coherent, to a degree, but that was about all he had. He saw Bulma walking towards the bathroom and followed her. He staggered over to her and called to her. "Bulma, over here!" She turned around to see a very drunk Yamcha making his way towards her. "What do you want? How much have you had to drink?" she asked nervously. "Jusht want to talk to you. Are you in love with Vegeta?" he asked. His speech was only a little slurred, so she figured he wasn't really drunk. She didn't think she could tell him that she might love him, not at least right now. "No…" she said. She was starting to back away when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her. She gasped and was about to scream when he let her go. "Shorry. I think you do love him. You can tell me, it's okay, I'm not drunk" he said. She wasn't sure what to do now, but since that was what he seemed to want… "To be truthful, Yamcha, I'm not really sure myself. Now if you'll excuse me…" she said. "YOU _BITCH_!!! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE ANYONE! AND NOW YOU'RE NOT SHURE!! I BET YOU SHTARTED SHLEEPING WITH HIM MONTHSH BEFORE WE BROKE UP! DIDN'T YOU?! THAT'D BE JUSHT LIKE YOU!" Yamcha screamed. Bulma was starting to be very afraid, and she tried to talk some sense into him. "Yamcha, you must listen…OW" she yelled as his hand smacked across her face. Yamcha may have been weak compared to Vegeta, but he was still fairly strong. The force of the blow spun Bulma around and she fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT HURT, YOU MONSTER!" she cried. Her face hurt, and she could feel tears start down her cheeks. "SHO I'M A MONSHTER NOW, HUH? I'LL SHOW YOU MONSHTER!" he yelled and lunged at her. She fought back frantically, and she heard one of her shoulder straps snap. "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed. Yamcha punched her this time and she fell back against the grass and didn't move. Yamcha stood up and looked down at her. "Bulma? I'm shorry. You can get up now. Bulma?" he said. Vegeta and Goku ran up. Vegeta saw Bulma's limp body on the ground, and the ugly bruise forming on her cheek. "YOU STUPID HUMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" he screamed and lashed out at Yamcha with all his power. Goku deflected the blast, but not before it hit Yamcha enough to do some damage. Bulma was, after all, one of his best friends. "Enough Vegeta. Take Bulma inside and see if you can wake her up. Chichi and Mrs. Briefs will be in to help you in a minute." Goku said coolly. "She needs you, Vegeta. She was there when you needed her, now be there for her." Goku said. "And just when did you know what was best for me and what isn't?" Vegeta said, still trying to shoot around (or through) Goku at Yamcha. "Didn't you talk to Chichi before? Besides, if you didn't care anyway, why did you run over here?" Vegeta glared at Goku, and then started for Bulma. At the last minute he darted over and punched Yamcha so hard he fell out senseless. "At least now he knows how it feels" he said, then gently picked up Bulma and carried her into her room.

Bulma regained consciousness before she opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been out, just that her head felt like it was about to explode, and that she had to make sure she was safe. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta sitting in the chair at her desk. "Vegeta? What happened after I fell?" she asked quietly. Her throat felt dry, and she wasn't sure heheard her. He got up and walked over and sat on her bed next to her. "I punched him. I hope he's dead. It would serve him right." he said. "Your mother and Chichi will be up in a minute. Goku came too" he continued. He looked down at her. He hadn't answered her right away because he didn't want her to see the relief that had been on his face when she had talked to him. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he thought he understood part of what Chichi had said to him. He noticed that one of her shoulder straps was broken and that the rose he had given to her was crushed. He cursed Yamcha and decided to kill him if he wasn't dead, and if he was, then he'd dance on his body. "What?" Bulma asked. Vegeta realized that he had been staring at her. "Nothing! I was just thinking…" he trailed off. What was he going to say? That he loved her? How could that be? He was a Prince and she was a mere human female! "You saved me, didn't you Vegeta?" she asked. "Yes. You could say that." he said. He touched the bruise on her cheek and she winced a little. He pulled his hand back and tried to look away. What was he doing? 

"Vegeta."

He looked over at her. She sat up, her face was very close to his. "Thank you. You really are a Prince." Bulma said. He was about to ask her if that weak human had muddled her brain; of coarse he was a Prince, he reminded her of that fact enough, when her lips pressed against his. At first he was so surprised that he didn't respond and she began to pull away. He pulled her closer then, hugging her to him and trying to be gentle at the same time. Finally they broke away from each other. Vegeta forgot all about Yamcha, telling her that her brain was muddled, he even forgot about Mrs. Briefs and Chichi. "Bulma, when I saw you laying there…" he said and kissed her again. She put her arms around him and kissed him back. No saijin woman he had ever been with had made him feel like this. He heard footsteps in the hallway and gently pushed her away. "Your mother and Chichi are here" he said. He stood up and looked down at her. Her lips were a little puffy from him kissing her, and the bruise Yamcha had given her covered her whole cheek. Even so, he thought she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He pushed her back down and went to stand by the window. Chichi came bustling into the room. Vegeta walked over to the window and looked out. "Bulma, are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine Chichi. Where's mother?" Bulma said, sitting up. "She's with your father trying to calm the guests and sort things out with the police. Everyone panicked after what Vegeta did. Goku's down there with them" she said, checking her over. She seemed to not notice Vegeta by the window. Chichi noticed that the flower Bulma had was crushed. "Oh no. Your rose is ruined!" she said as she picked it up carefully. "Oh no! That stupid Yamcha!" Bulma said as she cradled the flower in her hands. Both women jumped slightly when Vegeta spoke from by the window. 

"I think the person that gave you that will give you something better when he gets the chance." 

End this part. What do you think? Should I continue? I would like to, but if you all think it'll be too much, just let me know.Bye for now and thanx for reading. I appreciate it.


End file.
